


Pretty Girl

by Buckmesideways22



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22





	Pretty Girl

Sebastian and you had just dropped the baby off with his mom for the weekend. You guys were off to Hollywood for the latest premiere of his newest movie. It was your first weekend away from your little one, which was hard.

You boarded the flight and landed at LAX. You two had a nice lunch. Then you were going shopping for a dress for you to wear tomorrow. You hadn’t found anything in New York.

You hadn’t lost your baby weight yet and it really made you not the most confident about your body. Sebastian had said he’d help you find one.

You both entered a beautiful boutique and were approached by a woman that worked there. You explained that you need a private room to pump and Sebastian would be picking out dresses for you to try on.

She escorted you back to a room and you took care of business.

Once you were done Sebastian came in and a girl hung 3 dress in your size on a bar. She spread them equal lengths apart, so you could get a good look at all of them.

“Holy shit…Sebastian those are all really form fitting.” You had been going for a looser fit or a corset, to hide your new body. He seemed like he wanted to display it.

“Yes.” He said simply and looked you up and down running his tongue over his lips in the sinful way he did and a shiver ran up your spine.

 

You walked over to the selections and looked them over. “Which one do you want to see first?”

“The red velvet one, pretty girl.” He rumbled.

 

His tone was lustful and you felt yourself blush. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

Your face burned from the heat of the blush and you shivered again, your nipples stiffened because you knew the exact words he wanted to hear, “Okay, Daddy.” You whispered.

You pulled your top overhead and put it down on a bench and he leaned forward in his seat. Then you unzipped your jeans, leaving you in a nude panty and bra set. You reached for the dress.

“Ah-Ah.” He tsked, “That’s not the kind of dress you wear with a bra.”

“But…I’m nursing.” You mumble. You couldn’t try this on Braless.

“Take the bra off, Y/N.” He growls. He gave the order but you didn’t proceed.

You are pretty sure you gasped as he walked up to you and stripped the bra from you.

“Tits this pretty should never be covered.” He ran his big palms over them, cupping with them and you whimpered.

“Bastian, please, not here. They’ll hear me.” You whisper, your body shaking.

“But, kitten, you look like you need it, right now.” He smirks as he gives your nipple a pinch and you hiss in a sharp breath, your pupils dilating.

He kissed your lips roughly and tangled your tongue with his. “Put the dress on.”

You do as your told, to lust-stricken to really think.

“Fuck,” he groans. He smooths his hands over your hips and faces you towards the mirror, “You look so sexy.” He runs his lips over your neck from behind.

You weren’t exactly confident, it’s not that the dresses looked back, but “I miss my old body.”

He shakes his head and runs his hands up to cup your breast, “You’re body looked beautiful then and it looks just as beautiful now.”

His fingers slid under the fabric at your breast and he squeezes your nipples. You whimper and let your head fall back on his shoulder.

“Ah, somebody wants to be a good girl for daddy now.” He hisses with satisfaction. “Responding to me so perfectly.”

“Oh Daddy. Please!” You no longer care where you are at. You need him. “I need your big hard cock in me.”

He growls, “Be patient.” He slides the dress off your shoulders and it drops to your waist, “Watch me play with your beautiful body, pretty girl.” He stands behind you and your eyes meet his beautiful blue ones in the reflection.

You let out a soft moan, “Shhhhs…Kitten, as much as I love the pretty noises you make, you can’t make them today. Do you understand?

“Yes, Daddy.” You mewl.

He thumbs your breast playing with the peaks. His mouth goes up and down your neck. He smirks with every tremble and hiss that escapes from you.

He pushes the dress down further and it pools at your feet. His hand slides between your breast and he pets you there. You feel your breath catch in your throat as his hand snakes down lower. He circles his fingers around your navel, “Such a pretty girl and you’re all fucking mine.”

You nodded your head, “All yours, Daddy!”

He pushes his hand lower into your panties and starts playing with your lower lips. Watching his hands move in your panties was beyond arousing.

 

You let a small whimper and he smirks with an arched eyebrow and shakes his head, “Shhhh….Pretty girl or I’ll have to stop.” He warns.

He moved his fingers slowly, “So fucking wet for me. Such a good girl.” He praises you.

You bite your lip and your body continues to tremble with each torturous swirl of his finger. You pant and curl your toes.

He stops stroking and you want to cry, he runs his fingers back up and paints your stomach with your own wetness.

He walks around to face you and presses a scorching kiss to your lips and walks you back until your back hits the wall.

He kissed down your neck and onto your breast, “Oh, Seb. You might want to do that.” You warm due to breastfeeding.

He takes your nipple in his mouth and sucks. You gasp at his action but then stifle the urge to moan. You have to admit it’s sexy that he wants you that bad. You feel a little bit come out but he just groans and smirks up at you as he releases your nipple, “I’ll never not want to do that, pretty girl.”

He sucks each one a few more times making you arch your back. You tangled your hands in his fluffy hair and bite your tongue to not cry out.

He kisses down your stomach and between each kiss he praises your body. He mumbled things like, “So fucking gorgeous!” And “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

He angles one of your thighs over his shoulder and presses a kiss to it, “I’m not going to be able to be quiet if you do this.” You hiss.

“Yes, you will.” He growled, “You’ll be my good girl!” He gives your ass a light swat and you pull on his hair in response. You loved when he did that.

He did a slow lick and your head fell back. He then flicked his tongue over your clit. You released his hair and put your hands over your mouth. He then lapped at your cunny wildly.

 

He sucks your clit in between his lips and you bite down on your wrist. You uncontrollably start fucking his face which makes him groan. His fingers clench your ass and your legs start shaking.

Your white-hot orgasm slammed into you and you bit down harder, your muffled screams still had to be hearable.

He looks up at you and wipes his mouth in a way that makes you want to moan again. He strips all the clothes off his breathtakingly sexy body. Then he lifts you, “You ready for my cock, beautiful?”

“God, yes!” You hiss as your body seems to fight you, wanting to go lax after that life-destroying orgasm. You lazily wrap your legs around his waist.

He thrust up into you without warming and slams his lips to yours to muffle both of your cries.

 

He does the first few pumps slow. Then he starts pounding into you. His cock is stretching your pussy so fucking good. You start shuddering and press your mouth to wear his neck and shoulder meet.

He thrust wildly, knowing that your about to go off again, “Come for me, Pretty girl.”

The command in his demanding tone was all you need it. You bit down, your desperate moans are muffled. Your cunt squeezes him with each contraction your orgasm forces through you.

“Fuck…” He growls. He lets out a decently loud whimper as you feel his hot come sear the inside of you. His body jerks and your back presses harder against the wall as his knees wearing. He looked glorious in the throws, but he always had.

Finally, you drop your legs and he comes out of you. He grabs your bale and presses a possessive kiss to your lips.

When he pulls away you sigh with bliss. He puts his clothes back on and picks up the dress, “I think you should get this one.”

“You definitely seemed to like it.” You giggled. You cleaned yourself up and got dressed.

“You looked so fucking hot in it.” He murmurs.

“Thank you.” You blush.

“For what?” He arches his eyebrow.

“For always making me feel beautiful.”


End file.
